Babies and Pregnant Ladies
by jaybullette7
Summary: Brittany tries not to piss off her wife while Quinn deals with a pregnant and hormonal Rachel. One-shot Brittana/Faberry. Mentions of Klaine and Samcedes


"Hey Britt! Have you seen my glasses?" Santana called out, from her place in front of her dresser where she was looking through various drawers.

"Did you check in the bathroom?" Brittany shouted back from somewhere within their two floored house.

"Oh yeah." Santana mumbled to herself before closing the drawers and walking out of the room towards the bathroom, only to get ran into by a little body.

"Mami!" The four year old shouted, reaching his hands up to Santana.

"Yes baby?" Santana asked, acquiescing and picking up her son, brushing the dark blonde hair out of his eyes.

"I want juice!" He said, wrapping his arms around her neck tight.

"Okay bud, don't strangle Mami." Santana laughed, poking her son under his arms to get him to loosen them. She grinned when he started giggling.

Santana walked down the stairs to the kitchen with her son securely in her arms.

"Mama!" He shouted when he caught sight of Brittany.

Brittany turned away from where she was feeding their two year old daughter and grabbed the boy from Santana's arms with a grin.

"San!" Brittany chastised when she met Santana's eyes. "You shouldn't be straining your back! It's not good for the baby."

Santana rolled her eyes affectionately at her wife. "Britt, Elijah does not weigh that much."

"Still San, your like about to explode." Brittany said, immediately regretting her choice of words when her wife glared at her.

"So you do think I'm fat!" Santana accused, pointing a finger at Brittany.

"W-what? No, no San! I think your totally sexy. And if the kids weren't here I'd totally take you against the counter." Brittany spluttered, trying to save herself from ending up on the couch. Again.

Santana narrowed her eyes before she nodded and placed a kiss on Brittany's cheek before she walked to the fridge to grab a juice box for their son.

Brittany breathed a sigh of relief when Santana kissed her cheek.

Placing her son on the floor with his juice box, Brittany unfastened their daughter from her chair and set her on the floor as well.

"Britt do we still have spray cheese?" Santana asked from the fridge.

Brittany smirked and wrapped her arms around her wife from behind. "Nope." She said nuzzling her face into the back of Santana's neck and placing a kiss on the base. Grinning when Santana shivered.

"Britt. Stop we don't have time. We have to start getting the kids ready in like five minutes." Santana breathed out, wrapping her hands around Brittany's that were rubbing her swollen belly.

"I know." Brittany said, covering Santana's neck and shoulder in tiny kisses. "Just two more months San. Two more months and we can meet our baby girl." Brittany grins.

Santana grins too as she leans farther back into Brittany's embrace. Their moment is broken by the ringing house phone.

Placing a kiss on Santana's cheek, Brittany detangles herself and reaches towards the phone.

"Lopez-Pierce residence." Brittany says into the phone.

"Oh so your not having sex? Good so then you should be on time."

Brittany rolls her eyes, something she picked up from being around Santana all her life. "Whatever Quinn your just mad cuz I get laid more than you. Anyways were gunna get the kids ready so we should be there in like a half hour. And please tell me you have real meat for the grill?" She says, glancing at Santana and grinning when she sees her wife's cheeks adorably filled with food.

"Yes we do Britt." Quinn laughs before her voice turns to a hushed whisper. "She's eating meat now! She ate a whole pound of bacon yesterday!"

Brittany turns her eyes away from her wife, startled as she gasps. "No!"

"Yes! Then she cried for like an hour. This baby is giving her weird cravings. It's also giving her guilt, so if you or San see her eating anything that's non-vegan, please! Please don't say anything!" Quinn pleads.

"Damn. Yeah, don't worry. Ill read San the riot act. If she breaks the rules no sex!" Brittany says faux sternly.

"Ha! Your funny Britt!" Santana shouts around the food in her mouth.

Quinn laughs when she hears Santana. "Anyway, see you soon Britt. Good luck with your crazy lady."

Brittany laughs and then hangs up the phone.

"San you have to be nice to Rachel today. Quinn says the baby is giving her crazy cravings so she's eating meat and she feels super guilty about it." Brittany says, trailing off as she watches Santana suck the juice off her fingers from whatever it was she was eating.

Santana grins when she notices Brittany's eye glaze over with lust. She walks over and kisses her hard on the lips. Smirking at Brittany's whimper when she pulls away.

"Come on Britt. Ill get Eli ready and you get Lily ready." Santana says before walking out of the kitchen, leaving a dazed Brittany behind.

* * *

"Quinn!"

Quinn snaps her head up from her arms and stares at a very angry Rachel. A very pregnant, angry Rachel.

"Yes dear?" Quinn asks sheepishly, subtly wiping the corners of her mouth for any drool.

Rachel narrows her eyes into a glare. "You were sleeping! I was talking to you Quinn and you were sleeping!" Rachel says, eyes watering and lower lip trembling.

Quinn's eyes widen in horror before shes rushing up from her seat at the table and wrapping her arms around the sobbing brunette.

"I'm sorry baby! I didn't mean to fall asleep. I didn't get any sleep last night." Quinn stammers, absolutely terrified by Rachel's extreme mood swings.

"Why were you up all night! Huh? Were you planning on leaving me? Is that why you couldn't sleep? Because you couldn't wait to get away from me because I'm fat now!" Rachel shrieks, pushing away Quinn's arms and stomping upstairs, cheeks stained with unashamed tears.

Quinn stares at her wife's retreating figure absolutely bewildered by the rapid switch of emotions. "What the fuck just happened?" She mutters to herself.

"Ooo! Mommy said a bad word!"

Quinn whips around quickly, shocked to find her daughter standing there, giggling.

Quinn laughs nervously as she walks over to her daughter.

"We don't repeat what mommy says now do we pumpkin?" Quinn says, lifting the little brunette into her arms.

"No mommy!" The toddler giggles around the fingers in her mouth.

"Good baby. Come on let's go find your crazy Mama." Quinn whispers to the giggling child.

"Mama crazy!" The toddler repeats.

Quinn sighs a laugh and shakes her head.

As she's about to walk up the stairs to find her wife, the door bell rings.

"Who's der?" The little brunette in her arms shouts.

"Yo momma!" A voice shouts followed by an "Ow! Geez San, I was just joking."

Quinn laughs and walks toward the door to open it.

"Hey guys." Quinn ushers them in, tickling Lily's tummy, who's in Brittany's arms, as she walks by.

"Auntie Q!" Elijah cheers, running to Quinn and gripping her legs.

"Hey! There's my favorite little man!" Quinn coos, running her fingers through his soft hair.

"Where's your hobbit, Q?" Santana asks as she enters the house. "She's usually all over the door when it rings. Like a puppy. An excitable puppy." She adds as an afterthought.

Quinn sighs and shakes her head. "She accused me of wanting to leave her because she's pregnant and thinks she's fat. I was about to go after her but the doorbell rang."

Santana throws her head back in a laugh. "What a psycho! Right Britt?" She says taking Gracie from Quinn's arms.

Brittany and Quinn share a look.

"You guys can take them to the back. Everything's set up and Sam and Mercedes and Kurt and Blaine are out there. So our there kids. I'm gunna go find Rachel." Quinn says before disappearing up the stairs.

* * *

"Rachel?" Quinn calls out, walking tentatively into the master bedroom she shares with her wife.

Quinn spots the brunette laying on their bed, shoulders shaking as she cries into her pillow.

Quinn feels her stomach drop and quickly gets onto the bed, spooning Rachel from behind.

"Baby, please don't cry. I'm so sorry. I promise I won't fall asleep again." Quinn whispers fiercely, gripping Rachel tighter.

Rachel turns towards Quinn and wraps her arms tightly around the blonde. "Oh Quinn. Don't apologize baby. I overreacted again." She whispers into Quinn's neck.

Quinn pulls back and wipes the tears from we wife's eyes and kisses her softly. "So your not mad at me?" She says when she pulls away.

"No honey." Rachel smiles, moving to kiss her wife again.

"Come on babe, everyone's waiting for us in the backyard." Quinn says getting off the bed.

"I can't wait for this baby to be out of me." Rachel sighs, accepting Quinn's help in getting off the bed.

"Me either. I can't wait to meet out little boy." Quinn grins, running her hands over Rachel's belly.

Rachel laughs and tangles her fingers with Quinn as they walk out of the room and down the stairs.

"What's the matter Rach?" Quinn asks when Rachel comes to a stop right in front of the kitchen window that shows the backyard.

"Look." Rachel says pointing to the backyard where all their friends are.

Brittany and Blaine are running around with all the kids, faces red from exertion and laughter.

Kurt and Santana sit on the patio sneaking glances at their significant other and grinning when they meet eyes, as Kurt fawns over Santana's bulging belly.

Sam and Mercedes are by the grill shamelessly flirting with one another, like they were teenagers again.

Quinn rests her chin on Rachel's shoulder as she watches their closest friends having fun in their backyard.

"We have an awesome family." Quinn muses, grinning when Rachel giggles. "Come on, lets go join the party." She says pulling them out the back door and towards their friends.


End file.
